1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a friction damper for an automatic transmission clutch hub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During normal operating mode of an automatic transmission for a motor vehicle, vehicle occupants may hear and feel an objectionable noise and vibration, transmitted through a clutch hub that is connected by splines to the friction plates of the clutch.
The noise is generated by torsional vibration from the stick slip of the friction clutch during engagements and disengagements while the automatic transmission is producing a gear change. Shifting from a current gear to a new gear usually involves disengaging a clutch, whose engagement is required to produce the current gear ratio, and engaging a second clutch, whose engagement is required to produce the new gear. Engagement and disengagement of a clutch may result in self-excitation of the clutch as the clutch slips.